fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Piękna i Ivy
Piękna i Ivy (ang. Beauty and Ivy) to dziewiąty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. W tym odcinku będą pojawiać się myśli uczestników. Zaznaczone są tymi znaczkami "<>" W tym odcinku występują przekleństwa! Zamiast nich pisze PIP W poprzednim odcinku: Uczestnicy musieli wziąć udział w konkursie piękności. Sarze to się nie udało i musiała odejść z programu. (czołówka) Jacob siedzi wraz z Dennisem na plaży. Spoglądają w stronę statku kapitana Hooka. Jacob: Zastanawiałeś się, co oni tam robią? Dennis: Chris, mówił, że spełniają wymagania kapitana. Jacob: Ale tak cały czas? To jest męczące. Dennis: Dlatego nikt nie chce odpaść. Jacob: Nikt nie chce odpaść, bo chcą wygrać nagrodę. Dennis: Mi się ten program już nudzi. Chciałbym popłynąć na statek. Jacob: Dennis, wszystko z tobą w porządku? Nie pij tyle tej kawy podczas posiłków. Dennis: To nie od kawy. Walczymy o coś, a nie wiemy o co. Nagrodą może być wszystko. Nawet reklamówka. Jacob: Wątpię, aby nagrodą była reklamówka. Dennis: Stacja, na której jest nadawany ten program zrobi wszystko, aby programy z tej serii leciały dalej. Założę się o stówę, że nagroda będzie do bani. Jacob: Zgoda. Tym czasem w domku dziewczyn. Alex: Biedna Ivy, została sama. Wiki: No. Ivy: Ja was słyszę. Alex: Biedna. Chłopacy zrobią strajk i będą chcieli, aby odpadła. Ivy: Cały czas was słyszę. Wiki: Zbytnio ją lubią. Nie będą chcieli, aby odpadła. Alex: Ale ja chce. Alex: I jak się czujesz? Taka samotna? Jedyna baba w drużynie? Ivy: Super, bo ciebie w niej nie ma. Wtedy Chris mówi do nich przez mikrofon. Głośniki są ukryte na ich wyspie. Chris: Proszę wszystkich na górę. Uczestnicy idą na górę. W jadalni czeka na nich Chris z jakimś facetem. Wygląda biberowatoCzyli jak gej. Alex: A ten to kto? Ivy: Twój trener. Alex, do nogi! Chłopacy z DDPP się śmieją. Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie na luzie. Ten pan tutaj, to światowej sławy projektant mody, pan Di Lara. Ivy: Że kto? Di Lara: Nie wiecie kim jestem? Alex: Gościem w obcisłych spodniach? Di Lara: Takie są na topie. Wiki: Ja o panu nie słyszałam. Dennis: Ja też nie. Chris: A więc. Pan Di Lara będzie dzisiaj z wami pracował. Przygotuje dla was ubrania i tym samym rozpocznie się dzisiejsze zadanie. W bajkach są piękne księżniczki, przystojni królowie i czarownice. Chris miał na myśli Alex i Ivy. Alex słysząc to, miała na myśli Ivy, a Ivy Alex. Chris: Przed zadaniem, Di Lara pozwoli wam jeszcze coś zjeść. Księżniczki i księża, nie jedli dużo i często. Elizabeth: Nie? To co robili? Chris: Grali w filmach.Chris uważa, że postacie z bajek Disney'a żyły naprawdę. Nikt, nawet Di Lara, tego nie rozumie. Wszyscy idą do stołu. Tam znajdują kanapki i filiżanki z kawą. Siadają i jedzą. Jacob: Dennis, ty może nie pij kolejnej kawy. Dennis patrzy na swoją kawę. Dennis: Masz rację. Cztery podczas śniadania wypiłem. Ivy, chcesz moją? Ivy: Tak, dzięki. Druga mi nie zaszkodzi. Taylor: Ale te kanapki są nie dobre. Z czym one są? Di Lara: Z rybą. Chris: Ryba działa na umysł. Alex i Ivy w tym samym czasie: Chcesz? Przyda ci się. Alex i Ivy w tym samym czasie: Nie, dzięki. Sean: Chris, nie uważasz, że to zadanie, jest podobne do wczorajszego? Chris: Wiem, jednak pan Di Lara poprosił mnie, aby się na to zgodził. Di Lara: Wasz program bardzo mi się podoba. Ten odcinek kiedy jedliście to ciasto (Elizabeth wymiotuje) był super. Elizabeth: PIP, to cały czas działa. Di Lara: Ale co? Elizabeth: Jak powiem ciasto (wymiotuje), to rzygam. Di Lara: Zwracam się mówi. Elizabeth: Dobra. Zwracam rzygi. Di Lara: Wymio... Elizabeth: Wiem! Ivy pije kawę Dennisa. Ivy: Mhm. Dobra. Ile dajesz cukru? Dennis: Dwie i pół łyżeczki. Ivy: Ja daję tylko jedną. (Mlask, mlask) Di Lara (cicho mówi do Chrisa): Mówiłeś im, kto będzie ich oceniał? Chris: Nie. Dowiedzą się tego dopiero podczas występu. Di Lara: Świetny pomysł. Chris uśmiecha się. Półgodziny później. Uczestnicy są w teatrze. Scena została przerobiona na wybieg, dla modelek i modeli. Chris: No, jesteście wszy... A gdzie Ivy? Jacob: Poszła do toalety. Zaraz wróci. Chris: Panie Di Lara, daje ich w pańskie ręce. Di Lara: Dziękuje. Teraz po kolei wejdźcie na scenę i pokażcie jak się ruszacie. Alex: Ja pierwsza. Wbiega na scenę i robi dwa kroki. Di Laro: Zejdź i nigdy więcej nie wchodź. Alex: Co? Brałam udział w pokazach i nikt nic nie mówił. Di Lara: Widzowie musieli być ślepi. Następna! Na scenę wchodzi Wiki. Robi dwa kroki. Di Lara: Coś w tym jest. Alex: He?! Szła tak samo jak jak! Di Lara (udaje, że nie słyszał): Następna! Elizabeth wchodzi na scenę i robi to samo, co jej poprzedniczki. Di Lara: To mi się podoba. Masz to coś? Alex: Pan sobie jaja ze mną robi! Alex schodzi ze sceny i siada w pierwszym rzędzie. Jest zła. Di Lara: Teraz chłopacy. Jacob wchodzi na scenę. Idzie zestresowany. Di Lara: Z kamienia jesteś. Jacob: Nie. Di Lara: To idź normalnie. Robi parę kroków. Di Lara: Trudno z wami będzie. Na scenę wchodzi Taylor. Chodzi po scenie. Di Lara: On jest najlepszy. Taylor: Dziękuje. Dennis: A ja? Robi parę kroków po scenie. Di Lara: Ujdzie. Wejdziesz na scenę, jak zgasimy światła. Dennis: A jeśli się potknę? Di Lara wywraca oczami. Teraz na scenę wchodzi Sean. Di Lara: Chodzisz jak piosenkarz. Sean: Wiem. Di Lara: Kordian! Kordian chodzi po scenie. Di Lara: Odejdź! Di Lara: Teraz powiedzcie mi, jaki macie styl i czy go macie. Alex: Ja lubię sukienki... Dziesięć minut później. Alex: ... i japonki z serduszkiem. Di Lara się budzi. Di Lara: Aha. Czyli Barbie. Alex: Ej! Di Lara (pyta Wiki): A ty? Wiki: Normalne ciuchy. Taki mój własny styl. Di Lara: Lubisz bluzy z kapturem? Wiki: Tak. Di Lara: Babochłop. Wiki: Miły pan nie jest. Di Lara: A ty nie jesteś ładna. Tojlor, teraz ty. Taylor: Jestem Taylor, a nie Tojlor. Di Lara: E tam. Mów. Taylor: Wyluzowany. Luźne ciuchy. Di Lara: Bieber. Jacob? Jacob: Skromnie. Di Lara: Osoba bez przyszłości. Jacob: Dlaczego? Di Lara: Przyznaj, żadna dziewczyna nie chce chodzić z takim jak ty. Elizabeth: Może pan być trochę milszym? Di Lara: Jestem miły. Ja mówię wam, tylko to, co myślę. Alex: Dużo pan myśli. Di Lara: A ty, Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Kocham drogie ciuchy. Di Lara: Kasa-piecze-w-portelowa. Elizabeth: Jest takie słowo? Di Lara: Teraz tak. Dennis? Dennis: Normalnie. Ważne, aby fajnie wyglądało. Di Lara: Czyli spoko. Teraz Sean. Sean: ... Di Lara: Jak piosenkarz. Sean: Ja nic nie powiedziałem. Di Lara: A na koniec, Kordian. Kordian: Sam nie wiem. Di Lara pisze coś w swoim notatniku. Di Lara: Hmm... Wiki: Coś się stało? Di Lara: Ta jedna jeszcze nie przyszła. Jak się ona nazywa? Wiki: Ivy. Di Lara: Właśnie. Pójdzie ktoś zobaczyć gdzie ona jest? Elizabeth: Ja pójdę. Elizabeth idzie w stronę toalety dziewcząt, na ich wyspie. Słyszy dziwne odgłosy. Elizabeth: Halo? Powoli idzie w stronę toalety. Odgłos: Zabije! Elizabeth: A! Zatyka sobie usta. Odgłos: Zabiję go! Eee... Ale śmierdzi. Eee... Elizabeth: O PIP... Szybko ucieka. W tym samym czasie, w teatrze. Di Lara: Dzięki tym informacją, będę mógł zrobić wasze stroje, na dzisiejszy pokaz. Sędziowie będą oceniać wasze ruchy, wygląd, oraz ubranie. Alex: A kto będzie sędziami? Di Lara: Tego dowiecie się wieczorem. Taylor: Może ci co już odpadli. Będą mogli zobaczyć, co stracili. Di Lara: Powiem wam tylko to, że to nie oni. Wtedy do teatru wbiega Elizabeth. Biega i krzyczy. Elizabeth: Potwór! Alex: Spokojnie. To twoje odbicie. Elizabeth zatrzymuje się przy scenie. Sapie. Elizabeth: Aaa... To nie było moje odbicie. To był potwór. Jacob: Ale gdzie? Elizabeth: W kiblu. Di Lara: Mówi się w ... Wszyscy: Zamknij się! Dennis: Może to Ivy? Elizabeth: Potwór mówił, że chce kogoś zabić. Sean: A więc to Ivy. Nienawidzi Alex. Elizabeth: Mówił też, że coś śmierdzi. Alex: Jak na razie Ivy myła się raz w życiu. Dennis: Czemu tak uważasz? Alex: Stań blisko niej, a się dowiesz. Di Lara: Koniec tematu. Do roboty. Wszyscy zaczynają pracować. Di Lara projektuje ubrania. Wszyscy się z nim kłócą, mówiąc, że im się to nie podoba. Wieczorem, w przebieralni chłopców. Dennis: Nie uważacie, że Ivy powinna już wrócić? Jacob: Może ten potwór był prawdziwy. Kordian: Ach, przestań. Taylor: Racja, ale co może ją trzymać tak długo na sraczu? Dennis: Nie mam pojęcia. W przebieralni dziewcząt. Alex: Życzę wam powodzenia. Wiki i Elizabeth: Dzięki. Elizabeth: Pomoże mi ktoś zapiąć sukienkę? Jest dla mnie za mała. Wiki: Daj, pomogę ci. Wiki pomaga znajomej. Alex czesze włosy. Wiki: Alex, czy masz coś wspólnego, z tak długą nieobecnością Ivy? Alex: Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Chcę z nią wygrać w zadaniach. Nie chce oszukiwać. Ale osoba, która jest odpowiedzialna za to, ma u mnie plusa. Di Lara wchodzi do ich przebieralni. Di Lara: Jesteście gotowe? Chłopcy już na was czekają. Dziewczyny: Parę minut. Di Lara: Ale szybko. Widzowie się niecierpliwią. Dziewczyny: Widzowie?! Di Lara: Myślałyście, że będziecie występować tylko dla mnie, Chrisa, Marka i jury? Alex: E... tak! Di Lara: Myliłaś się. Chodźcie. Dziewczyny idą za Di Larom. Spotykają chłopaków za kurtyną. Di Lara: Gotowi? Wszyscy: Nie. Di Lara: Macie tremę? Wszyscy: Tak. Di Lara: To macie pecha. Na scenę. Wychodzą. Na widowni widzą masę widzów, robiących zdjęcia. Uśmiechają się do widzów. Zwracają wzroki na jury. Nie mogą uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jury składa się z ... Owena, Heather i Bridgette. Uczestnicy: Wow. Di Lara (zza kulis): No idźcie. Ruszyli. Idą po scenie, z gracją, wdziękiem. Wiele dziewcząt z widowni piszczy, a chłopacy gwiżdżą. Chodzą przez parę minut, w tle muzyki. Jury zaczyna podawać swoje opinie. Najpierw mówią o Alex. Owen: Mhm... pycha! To jedzenie jest obłędne. Bridgette: Nie mają oni tutaj klimy, czy co? Zimno tutaj. Heather: PIP z was. Alex podobałaś mi się. Sukienka do ciebie pasuję. Jedynie co mi się nie podobało, to to, że chciałaś być najważniejsza podczas występu. Pamiętaj o innych. Alex: Dob... Heather: No co ty! Żart. Było świetnie. Teraz Wiki. Owen: Potrzebuję masła. Bridgette: Zdejmę bluzę. Heather: Też nieźle. Nie bój się widowni i bardziej się uśmiechaj. Elizabeth. Owen: Macie ogórki? Bridgette: Dalej mi gorąco. Heather: Zachowywałaś się jak królowa. To tyle. Taylor. Owen: Mniam, mniam. Bridgette: Gdy zdejmę koszulkę, zostanę w staniku i spodenkach. Heather: Mi się podobało. Jacob: Chleb się już kończy. Bridgette: I co teraz? Heather: Jedno słowo: kujon, ale w dobrym ubraniu. Sean. Owen: Nie chce mi się już jeść. Bridgette: Hmm... Heather: Wiesz, znam piosenkarza o imieniu Sean Paul. Kojarzysz? Kordian. Owen: E tam. Jem dalej. Bridgette: Heather, co mam zrobić. Heather: Zamknąć się. Kordian, podobałeś mi się. Dennis. Owen: Co by tutaj zjeść. Bridgette: Myślałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Heather: Fantastycznie. A teraz czwarty sędzia! He? Czwarty? Do teatru wpada Ivy. Jest zła i śmierdzi wymiocinami. Ivy: Dennis, zabiję cię! Dennis: He? Za co? Ivy wchodzi na scenę. Ivy: Czy w twojej kawie, którą mi dałeś, było mleko? Dennis: Tak. Ivy: Wiedziałam! Dennis: Ale o co chodzi? Ivy: Jestem uczulona na mleko. Wymiotuję. Tak samo jak Elizabeth, gdy usłyszy słowo ciasto. (wymiotuje) Owen: Czy ktoś powiedział ciasto? (i znowu) Ivy: Popamiętasz mnie. Schodzi ze sceny i wychodzi z budynku. Później. Nikogo oprócz uczestników nie ma w teatrze. Do budynku wchodzi Chris z Di Larem. Chris: Mamy wyniki! Alex: Kto odpada?! Chris: A więc. Ivy jest bezpieczna. Nie brała udziału. Jednak z was odpada jedna z dziewczyn, a jest nią... Elizabeth. Elizabeth i Taylor: Co?! Di Lara: Tak ogłosiło jury, a dokładniej jedna osoba z jury. Sean: STOP! Chris: O co chodzi?! Sean: Chcę się zamienić? Wszyscy: Że jak?! Sean: Zamiast Elizabeth, weźcie mnie. Chris: Jak chcesz. Więc, zamiast Elizabeth odpada Sean. Elizabeth (podchodzi do Seana): Dlaczego? Nic nie odpowiada. Całuje ją i wychodzi z budynku. Wszyscy są już na swoich miejscach. Jacob chodzi sam po plaży. KONIEC Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a Totalnej Porażki